Users sometimes carry more than one electronic device so that they may use different electronic devices for different aspects of their lives. For example, they may carry both a personal electronic device for personal use and a work-issued electronic device for work-related use. Carrying multiple electronic devices which have overlapping capabilities is inefficient. Thus, users may wish to be able to use a single electronic device for both personal and work purposes.
Employers may also benefit when employees are permitted to use a single electronic device for both personal and work purposes. For example, when employees connect their personal electronic device to work-related systems, the personal electronic device may then be used for work purposes, allowing the employer to benefit from increased productivity associated with the use of the electronic device without having to finance the purchase of the electronic device. Thus, shared electronic devices may be advantageous for both employees and employers. However, employers are often concerned about maintaining the integrity and security of work-related files when allowing electronic devices to be used for both work and personal purposes.
Sandbox techniques have been used to allow electronic devices to be used in different operational contexts. Sandboxing maintains a strict separation between business and personal data and applications. Conventionally, such techniques require manual selection and switching between the different operating contexts.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.